


Teddy Loves Victorie

by GryffindorTom



Series: Stories set After the Battle of Hogwarts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Next Generation, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy Lupin was worried about asking a particular question to his long time girlfriend. Does he succeed in getting the woman he loves...or does he fail? For the I Dare You Challenge and Canada Day Challenge on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Loves Victorie

**Author's Note:**

> Teddy Loves Victorie – Rating K
> 
> Summary – Teddy Lupin was worried about asking a particular question to his long time girlfriend. Does he succeed in getting the woman he loves...or does he fail?
> 
> Challenge – I Dare You Challenge! (A Next Generation fic) / Canada Day Challenge (Jim Carrey Quote)
> 
> Pairings – Teddy/Victorie, Bill/Fleur

** Riverside Cottage, Sevenoaks, Kent, England **

** 18th August 2017 **

Ted 'Teddy' Remus Lupin was feeling very nervous, even more than the time he asked the person who he had a crush on, Victorie Weasley, the eldest daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley, to be his girlfriend. He wanted to ask Victorie to marry him, but he was scared that she would refuse his proposal. He was scared that he would make a fool of himself. He was just plain scared.

He considered asking two people for advice but decided against it. He was going to ask his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, or his godfather, Harry Potter, but he decided against it purely for the reason that they had married years ago, even though his godfather had divorced his wife and was going to remarry.

The worst thing for Teddy was that he was intending to propose to Victorie at a gathering of family at The Burrow, but he knew that the feelings there had not been the same since the Weasley family were divided over the divorce of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, along with the divorce of his godmother, Hermione Granger, and her husband Ronald Weasley.

Teddy decided that he would go into the town of Sevenoaks in order to visit a Jeweller to find the perfect engagement ring that he would give to Victorie. Leaving the house, he headed to the town centre to see what was on offer.

Looking up and down the High Street, Teddy found a Jewellery shop called Francis Jones. Looking in the window of the shop, he found an 18 carat gold ring with a sapphire jewel on it.

' _That is perfect for Victorie I think. The sapphire is the exact same colour as her eyes._ ' Teddy thought, smiling at the idea. He walked into the shop and headed over to the counter so he could buy it. The sales assistant came from the back office in order to serve him.

"Can I help you Sir?" the assistant asked, hoping that she would have a sale from him.

"Yes you can help me. That engagement ring in the window, the gold one with the small sapphire on it, I am interested in purchasing it." Teddy said, knowing that whatever the price would be, he knew that he could afford it, following the substantial amount of money in his Gringotts vault that his godfather had deposited.

"Ah yes, the 18 carat ring. It is listed at £1794.39, but if you buy it today and pay for it in full, I will sell it to you for the sum of £1723.76. That is the price that my boss had it for when we purchased it, albeit with 10% mark-up. " The sales assistant said.

' _£1723.76? That is roughly 575 Galleons, a mere tenth of what is in my vault."_ Teddy thought, pulling his Gringotts card from his wallet. A short while later, Teddy left the Jewellers with an 18 carat ring, ready to propose to his girlfriend.

** Shell Cottage, Tinworth, Cornwall, England **

** 18th August 2017 **

Teddy Lupin apparated to Shell Cottage with his nerves even higher. He was about to ask Bill Weasley, a man who he respected deeply, for permission to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage. Heading up the path to the front door, he felt like a condemned man.

The door opened to reveal Bill Weasley, holding a glass with some Firewhiskey in it, looking at him as if he knew what was about to happen. Escorting Teddy through to the living room, he eyed up the young man.

"Can I cut to the chase Mr Weasley? I am in love with your daughter. I love her that much that I can foresee myself living with her for the rest of my life." Teddy said, worried about what the elder mans reaction would be to his question. "I love Victorie so much that I would like your permission to marry her, to live with her for the rest of my life, to be my partner in everything in the future.

"I want her to be happy, no matter what that means. I want her to find someone who will treat her with all the love she deserved from me. I want her to meet someone who will see her always as I do now. If that means you Mr Lupin, then so be it. I do not want you to upset my daughter." Bill said, getting up and filling his glass with more Firewhiskey. "Yes Teddy, I will allow you to marry Victorie but if you do, even the Head Auror will not find your body!"

** Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, 93 Diagon Alley, London, England **

** 18th August 2017 **

Roxanne Weasley was testing out the latest invention that her father, George Weasley, the owner of four branches of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, had created, along with her uncle, Ron Weasley. They called their latest invention 'Invisible Liquorice', a new item of confectionary that allowed the person eating it to have a quick escape from trouble by turning the person invisible for a period of 60 seconds.

Her father had already sneaked some of the prototype liquorice into the Hogwarts trunk of her brother, Fred Weasley, ready for him to try them under her cousin Victorie's reign as Head Girl of Hogwarts.

Fred, Roxy decided, along with her cousin James Sirius Potter, were exactly like their namesakes in that they would try and prank anyone that they could find and anything that could move, including the school caretakers cat, Mrs Norris and Roxy herself.

Roxy heard the sound of the fireplace in the living room of the flat above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes change to the sound of an incoming Floo connection turned around to see her cousin Albus falling through the fireplace.

"Hey Al!" she said, hugging her cousin. "Is James playing you and Lily up again?"

"Not really, more like Teddy coming over to Grimmauld Place, raiding the cabinet with the Firewhiskey in!" Albus said, perching down on the sofa. "He said that he wanted a quick drink before he went over to the Ministry to speak to father about something."

"I'm not surprised really as he is nervous Al. Dominique came over earlier saying that he asked Uncle Bill if he would give permission for Teddy to marry his daughter." Roxy said, sitting down in her dad's chair. "I do know that Teddy had come over and asked to speak to Fred, demanding that he would be on his best behaviour this evening at the meal that grandma Molly had organised."

"He has done the same to James!" Albus said. "Do you think that Teddy is going to propose to Victorie tonight?"

"It stands a possibility." Roxy said, smiling at the thought of her cousin marrying a Metamorphmagus. "Lets just hope that Victorie says yes to him!"

Suddenly an explosion from the workshop above the flat caused Roxy and Albus to rush up the stairs, panicking, as they were concerned about what had happened. The workshop was the part of the store where there was no access to, except with permission from George or Ron as most of the prototypes were developed there.

Looking around, they saw that the door had blew off its hinges and they saw boxes all over the place, no adults anywhere, and a sooty Fred Weasley with a broken Exploding Cream Cracker in his hands.

"FREDRICK GEORGE WEASLEY!" Roxy shouted, getting annoyed with her older brother. Fred would later say that his sister had a voice that had a volume control that was louder than the Howlers that his grandmother would send him!

**Office of the Head Auror, Deparment of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic, London, England**

**18th August 2017**

Lucy Weasley, the youngest daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley, had wanted to visit the office of her favourite Uncle, Harry Potter, whilst her father was filing paperwork as part of his position of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, a position he gained thanks to the manipulation he had undertaken against his former superior, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Shacklebolt was nearing the end of his fifth term of Minister of Magic, a role he had gained in May 1998 following the events of the war against Voldemort and the restoration of the Ministry. It had been announced in April that Shacklebolt was holding elections to find his replacement and the Weasley family had been torn apart in their political views following the vote where the Ministry considered leaving the Magical Council of Europe.

Lucy knew that her father was sponsoring her mother and her attempt in the elections, but she had a feeling that they would be unsuccessful. Instead she was hoping that her Uncle Harry would become Minister instead, especially after he tried, and failed, to send her Aunt Ginny for trial following her use of an unforgivable.

Having been escorted by her Aunt, Department of Magical Law Enforcement Head Hermione Granger, Lucy was happy as she saw in her Uncles office two of her cousins, Rose and Lily.

Hugging her cousins, Lucy smiled. "Hi Lily, hi Rosie."

"Hey Lucy" the two of them said, smiling.

"Dad is with Teddy in the Conference Room." Rose said, quickly writing a note on a piece of Muggle notepaper. "Teddy is really nervous as he is going to propose to Victorie today."

"What? When?" Lucy asked

"He is going to ask her tonight at the family meal." Lily said.

"He is a brave, brave man" Lucy said, laughing. "Cute, yet brave!"

** The Burrow, Ottery-St-Catchpole, Devon, England **

** 18th August 2017 **

Teddy was sitting at the dinner table at The Burrow, scared out of his wits. The combined forces of the Weasley/Potter family was sitting at the table, Hermione being given looks that could kill from both Ginny and Molly, Ron was trying his best not to suck the face of Katie Bell off and Dominique Weasley trying hard not to giggle at her sister.

Teddy decided to stand up from his place and head round to where Victorie was situated. Getting down on one knee, he pulled out a box from his pocket.

"Victorie Gabrielle Weasley. I have been in love with you since I was thirteen and we have been dating since I was fourteen. I love you so much that I would like to spend the rest of my life with you." Teddy started, noticing Victorie look at him with love in her eyes. "Victorie. Will you do me the honour of being the next Mrs Lupin?"

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.
> 
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
